


Había una vez un niño que soñaba con la paz

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angts, Anya Alstreim - Freeform, Drabble, Oneshot, code geass - Freeform, muerte - Freeform, suzaku kururugi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Había una vez un niño que soñaba con la paz y un día simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro.





	Había una vez un niño que soñaba con la paz

Había una vez un niño que soñaba con la paz, mientras su cabello era acariciado por el viento del sur.

Los pétalos de las flores fueron llevados lejos coloreando el cielo azul de naranja al desprenderse del tallo.

Las nubes se movían ligeras, mientras las mangas de su kimono se pavonearon a la par cuando la brisa le hizo apartar la vista del frente ocasionando que cerrara los ojos, sus labios dibujaron una tranquila sonrisa, sin darse cuenta empezó a tararear la canción que alguna vez le enseño su madre cuando caminaban por las costa de la playa de Okinawa cuando fueron de vacaciones el año pasado.

Sus fosas nasales inhalaron el olor de los girasoles en plena primavera. Dentro del jardín que fungía como su refugio en medio del pequeño poblado cerca de Kioto Suzaku alzo la vista al horizonte en espera a que el tiempo empezara a moverse con más rapidez y las promesas se vieran cumplidas.

Aquellas promesas que alguna vez juro a su padre.

Sin embargo sus ojos en cambio solo observaron como el sol empezaba a ocultarse entre las vastas montañas sin imaginar que no volvería a salir otra vez.

No.

El sol dejo de salir.

Dejo de iluminar a Japón.

Los rayos de sol fueron reemplazados por el gris del humo de los cañones y armas, cuando se estaciono la guerra.

Y la oscuridad empezó a devorar la luz que alguna vez se acento en su piel hasta broncearla, entonces el tiempo paso, cada vez más rápido, hasta que simplemente no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

─── ❖ ───

Suzaku abrió la cabina de Lancelot, cuando al fin termino la misión. A un lado de la compuerta miro a su alrededor, había sido enviado a Petersburgo, en un pequeño poblado, donde un grupo de terroristas se había ocultado.

Si alguna vez tuvo la vaga esperanza de no volver al país donde gano el nombre de _"Demonio blanco"_ las perdió al verse de nuevo entre sus tierras, pudo observar el rastro de destrucción, los cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños, cuando sin otra alternativa Mordred uso su cañón al ver que los terroristas estaban dispuestos de detonar la bomba de 50 megatones.

Suzaku empezó a bajar del enorme robot hasta que las suelas de sus largas botas chocaron contra la árida tierra, en efecto habían ganado, pero él no se sentía así.

Aun recordaba las palabras del líder del escuadrón terrorista antes de morir.

_¡Prefiero entregarle mi país al mismísimo diablo que a Britania!_

Se hayo caminado por el terreno, entre los cuerpos calcinados, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y apretó los puños.

No muy lejos encontró a una pequeña, que parecía perdida, Suzaku sonrió amable y extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarle. El horror se sembró en su rostro mientras balbuceo llena de terror; _"Mons.." "Monstruos."_

Yel girasol que traía en la mano cayó al suelo.

Un hombre mayor salió detrás de ella y cubrió su boca, sus arrugas se enmarcaron aún más cuando empezó a disculparse.

Suzaku lo sabía, para los ojos de los pobladores solo eran demonios. No importaba que hubieran salvado miles de personas, si solo eran esclavos de Britania; la nación que los conquisto. Una sonrisa melancólica vislumbro su rostro cuando se agacho para tomar la flor con las manos.

Sin darse cuenta Anya había llegado a su lado.

—¿Te gustan los girasoles? —pregunto la joven con aquel tono mecánico y sin emoción antes de tomar una foto en su diario de registro.

Suzaku rio metálicamente.

—Tal vez sea así... —respondió pensativo, su mirada se dirigió al horizonte.

—Tal vez... —imito Anya pausadamente.

—Me recuerda a alguien que conocí alguna vez... —los ojos de Anya brillaron con curiosidad— Era un niño... un niño que amaba jugar al aire libre —suspiro— solía ocultarse entre los girasoles del jardín cuando la primavera llegaba, y solía cerrar los ojos e imaginar que se encontraba lejos de todo, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Un día simplemente desapareció —dijo tras dejar caer la flor al suelo y volver de regreso.

Y por un momento Anya pudo verlo, al pequeño adentrarse entre las flores sin volver a salir nunca más.

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño intento de drabble sobre el pequeño Suzaku y sus sueños de la niñez, como cada uno de ellos empezó a desvanecerse con el pasar del tiempo.


End file.
